


Sad Reunion

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [95]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief, M/M, Past Mpreg, Single Parent Billy Hargrove, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: After a heartbreaking loss, Billy’s left to be a single dad to his kids.One-shot based on the song Sad Reunion by InDreams.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [95]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 3





	Sad Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

•Billy•

A constant ringing starts to wake me up from my well deserved nap. I slowly open my eyes and peer over at my bedside table that had a light shining onto the ceiling. I reach over for my phone and bring it close enough to my face for me to read.

The name of Lennie's school is on top so I know it must be something for her. I clear my throat and accept the call, trying my best to not sound like I just woke up.

**Hello?**

_ Hi! Is this Mister William Harrington-Hargrove? _

**Yep. Who is this?**

_ I'm Doctor Quinn, the principal here at Baycreek Middle School. I have your daughter, Lennon, here with me sir. She seems to have gotten into a physical altercation with another student. _

**Well, is she okay? Is she hurt?**

_ She's fine. We just need you to come down and pick her up, there we will discuss what happened further. I assume this won't be a problem? _

**Not at all. I'll be down in ten minutes.**

_ Great! I will see you then! _

I roll my eyes at her cheery voice and hang up. I toss my phone down onto my bed and sigh while running my hands along my face, "Oh Lennie."

My daughter, Lennon, who we all call Lennie hasn't had the easiest time, well pretty much her whole life with the whole school scene. She's a smart thirteen year old girl, but she's just very shy and I think a lot of that has to do with Steve not being in the picture anymore.

Steve passed ten years ago after falling ill. I lost the love of my life and lost myself too.

I've been on my own since Lennie was three and Pax, our son, was one. He barely got to spend his life with Steve but I know that he still cherishes that year he had left with Steve. So it was just me, a toddler, and a baby while being a touring musician at twenty three years old. I thought my life was over, but if it hadn't been for my kids, I probably wouldn't be where I am today. They're my biggest motivation to go on in life. I love them more than they will ever know.

I yawn then look around my dimly lit room before getting out of bed to get dressed and pick up my daughter.

I feel like I've been run over by a fucking train, man I hate being sick. It's the worst!

I take my phone with me to the bathroom and do my business, then wash my hands, brush my teeth, and try to look somewhat lively to go pick her up. I change into a pair of black jeans, throw on a hoodie, cover my messy hair with a beanie, then slide my sunglasses onto my face before heading out.

I quickly slide on my shoes and grab the keys, then head out the door to my car.

Lennie and Pax have grown to be such great kids and are still growing and maturing in life. It sucks Steve’s not here to see the family we created, flourish in life. I've raised our kids to be whoever and whatever they want, and they've been doing just fine. But, I do miss Steve terribly everyday. It weighs heavy on me every year around our anniversary, the kids' birthdays, and the holidays because he's not here to share those moments with us.

Continuing to drive along the main road, I pull up the stop light at the intersection and put on my blinker to turn towards the school. I cough as I feel a tickle in my throat and can't wait to get back into bed to rest some more.

I eventually get to her school and find a parking spot amongst the other cars. I lock the doors then walk towards the front entrance of the school. I'm buzzed in by the secretary and find my way to the main office. I step inside and see my bright blue haired daughter sitting in one of the chairs with her bag and her head down.

"Hey, Lennie." I kneel in front of her and she refused to look at me. I gently tilted her head back and I'm able to see she had a black eye and a busted lip. "What happened?" I ask and hear heels clicking along the floor as they come down the hall.

"Mister Harrington-Hargrove??" A female voice asks behind me.

I nod and stand up to face the woman who was much shorter than me.

"Yes, I'm Lennie's dad, Billy."

"I see, well, I'm Doctor Quinn." We shake hands and she frowns looking down at Lennie sitting in the chair.

"Why don't we go into my office and talk about what happened in private?" She says.

"Okay. Wait here." I tell Lennie. She nods and I follow the principal into her office. I sit in the chair across from the principal's desk and she clears her throat beginning to speak.

"So, Lennon was involved in a fight this morning with two other students. I've already contacted their parents and they will both be suspended from school for two weeks. But I did want you to come in because I wanted to talk about Lennon's behavior in school."

"Oh, um, has she been acting out? She hasn't told me anything out of the ordinary at home."

"No, no. She's actually a great student. It's just several teachers have noted her shyness in class and her phenomenal grades kinda throw them off. What I'm saying is, maybe Lennon should join a support group or something to kinda boost her personality."

"Why? I don't think there is anything wrong with being shy or quiet. She still does her work right?"

"Well yes, but-"

"Well then there you go. Lennie is a great student and doesn't need to join a support group because she keeps herself reserved. This is the problem with your school system these days, everyone is judged for every little thing they do! If my daughter chooses to be quiet and keep to herself then let her do as she pleases! She's not hurting anyone, she's doing her work, she's doing everything she's supposed to so I think it is unfair that you think I should force her to join some damn support group to "boost her personality" Give me a break!"

"I-I see." She swallows. "W-Well, then I guess we're all set here Mister Harrington-Hargrove. Please make sure she has an eased recovery. I am excusing her from school for the rest of the week. I-I'm sorry for having wasted your time."

"Thanks!" I get up and leave her office.

"Let's go!"

Lennie quickly gets up and follows me out to my car. We get in and she puts her bookbag in the back seat while I start up the car.

"I-It's okay i-if you want t-to yell at me, d-dad." Her soft voice says. I turn to look at her, letting a gentle grin grow on my face.

"Why would I yell at you, sweetheart? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I-I g-got into a-a fight."

"Yeah, but you were defending yourself." I tell her and pull out of the spot, driving towards the exit.

"S-So you're n-not mad?"

"No baby. Look, you know violence is never the answer but I raised you kids to know that if someone puts their hands on you, you better fight back and you did. Just remember violence is never the answer unless something like this happens. You defended yourself, aren't you surprised and proud of yourself?"

"I-I mean I guess. A-Aren't you mad y-you had t-to get out of bed cause you're sick?"

"No, babe. Look don't think I'm mad at you because I had to come pick you up for getting into a fight."

"Oh, um, o-okay then." I smile as I drive back to the house.

I carry her bag inside for her while she heads up to her room to rest. I get some ice and bring it up for her.

"Here, Lennie, for your eye." I hand her the bag and she presses it to her face.

"Thanks dad."

"You're welcome." I say, sitting on the edge of her bed. "So, other than the fight, how's school been going otherwise."

"Okay, I-I guess."

"Just okay? No cute boys or anything?" I ask and she her cheeks turn bright red.

"Ew, dad!"

"What?! I'm just curious!" She laughs and it makes my heart skip a beat every time I see her smile. She is very shy, much like how Steve was, she takes after her mother a lot. "You know, mommy used to always say, courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the judgement that something else is more important than-Than the fear itself." She cuts me off and nods.

"I know daddy. Mom always knew what to say."

"Yep. He did. He'd be proud of you kids, he really would."

"Yeah, I know. Pax and I are doing our best to live up to his expectations."

"Well, you guys are doing a great job at that."

"Mmm." She hums staring off into space. I sigh and look at the time on my phone. I don't have time to squeeze in another nap because Pax gets out in like twenty minutes, shit. "Um dad?"

"Yeah?"

"C-Can you promise me t-that you're n-never gonna leave again?" She asks, leaving me confused.

"Leave you again? What are you talking about? I never left you or your brother, other than when I go on tour."

She then gives off a look almost saying that's what she meant.

"Oh, well sweetheart that's out of my control. You know that. I can't decide when I have to go on business trips."

"But you're never here anymore, daddy!"

"What do you mean? I've been home for five months."

"You know what I mean." She scoffs.

"Look, you're just tired and stressed right now. Why don't you get some rest and we'll talk later okay?"

"Fine." She says. I kiss her cheek and she lies down while I leave her room to go pick up my son from school.

**\---**

The three of us sat around the table and ate our usual dinner of pizza and wings. Well, Pax and I ate while Lennie just picked but she took a few bites so I'm happy with that.

After dinner Lennie stayed down in the living room while Pax and I played games. She took an aspirin to help with the pain on her face then eventually went to go shower and stayed in her room for the rest of the night.

**-One Week Later-**

I just dropped Pax off at school and was now approaching Lennie's school. I pulled up to the curb and she let out a sigh as she brought her bag to her lap.

"You'll be fine, kiddo." I tell her and send her a wink.

"I know." She opens the door and before she leaves, I grab onto her arm and pull her towards me.

"If you need anything at all text me and I'll come pick you up. But be strong and always remember who you are."

"I will dad."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too." She kisses my cheek then exits the car. I watch her walk up to the building then do a quick U-turn and head back the other way towards Joyce’s house. She invited me over to have coffee and I would never turn down time with her. She's been there for us and has done so much for my kids. Plus, I'm kinda glad to be going over because I have a favor to ask her.

I pull into her driveway and get out to walk up to her front door. I knock and she answers shortly after, awaiting with a warm hug.

It's always a good time seeing Joyce. She was like a mother to me. She has such a sweet and kind soul, no one could ever compare to her and Steve wanted to be just like her. His mother wasn't all that supportive of him growing up and he wanted to make sure he did everything for our kids, even more.

She brings me over to the kitchen and we get our coffee made. We go sit at the breakfast bar and she stares at me knowing I have something to tell her.

"So, how's everything? How're the kids?" She asks and slurps from her mug.

"Things have been okay. Kids are fine. Lennie went back to school today."

"Oh that's good. How's she been?"

"I mean she's been hanging in there. I think what I'm about to tell you is gonna affect her greatly."

"You're going away again, aren't you?"

"Yep." I nod and slurp my coffee. "I leave in two weeks."

"Oh boy. Well I'll be more than happy to watch them like always."

"Thanks, Joyce. You know I really do appreciate you offering to watch them while I'm away."

"Well of course, they're my grandkids. Besides they can't stay home on their own just yet and it's not a hassle for you since you don't bring them with you on tour."

"I know but still. I don't know what to do in return for all the times you've helped me out with the kids."

"I want nothing in return just for you guys to be healthy. For all of us to be healthy."

"Thanks. Do you think I should break the news to them today?"

"Yeah, so that way Lennie has time to prepare herself to be away from you for how long?"

"Three weeks." I tell her.

"Three weeks?! Oh my, she is not going to take that well."

"I know." I groan and hold my head in my hands already extremely stressed. "I don't know what I'm gonna do with her."

"Well, I mean she knows you guys can call everyday and text right?"

"Yes Joyce, she's thirteen. It's just with everything that's going on at school and now me being away for three weeks, I don't think it'll be good for her. I mean the other day she made me promise to never leave again because she's been having a hard time at school."

"I know, she's just being a teenager. They're all like that, hormonal and moody. You, and Max, even Jonathan and Will were like that and I got through it. Just let her know that even though you'll be away you're still there for her and Pax. Even if they don't show it, they adore you Billy, especially her. She's your first born and you've taught her everything she knows. She can't stay mad at you forever."

"I know. It just bothers me when she's upset because I feel like I'm not being as supportive or as helpful as I am."

"You're doing everything right, Billy. Don't let her attitude bring you down. You're a great father to your kids and do everything for them. Lennie's just dealing with some things and will eventually open up to you when she's ready. Just give her some time, she'll come through trust me."

"Yeah. I suppose she'll come through eventually." I sigh.

We finished drinking our coffee then talked for pretty much the rest of the day until I had to go pick up my kids from school.

Once I had my two offspring back home, I sat them down in the living room and got ready to break the news that I'll be gone for three months.

I look at both my kids, who are impatiently waiting for me to tell them what I have to tell them.

"Um, so I found out I have to go away again for work.”

"Ugh! Seriously! For how long?!" Lennie whines.

"...Three weeks." I nervously smile at them and her face turns bright red, full of anger and disappointment.

"YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED YOU'D NEVER LEAVE AGAIN!" She screams.

"Yeah, but I'm coming back! I always do you guys know that I would never leave you like that! This is my job!"

"YOU PROMISED ME DAD! YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE! I HOPE YOUR SATISFIED!" She storms out of the living room and I go after her to the stairs.

"Lennon Harrington-Hargrove! You're acting like a total brat!"

"I DON'T CARE! DON'T TALK TO ME EVER AGAIN SINCE IT SEEMS LIKE YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME ANYMORE! I HATE YOU!"

Ouch.

She stomps to her room and slams the door.

I swallow back my tears and try to dry my eyes before returning to Pax. He was still sitting on the couch probably thrown off by this whole thing.

"You're not mad at me are you, Pax?"

"No. I just want to play video games and eat." He says.

"Okay." I laugh and ruffle his hair. "After your homework we can play, alright?"

"Okay." He groans but complies and heads to the table to get started on his work.

**\---**

It's been a few hours and Lennie hasn't come out of her room once. She didn't come for dinner so I made a plate for her and carried it up to her door, which was locked.

"Lennie." I knock and there's no answer. "Lennie, please open up." I wait and get no response. "I brought you some dinner. Come on you need to eat, I don't want you going to bed hungry." I wait a few more minutes and still nothing. I sigh and start to get a bit annoyed. "Sweetheart, please open up. Look I'm sorry, but just let me know you're okay at least." I hear her bed squeak but the door still remained locked. "I know you hear me Lennon Harrington-Hargrove!"

Just then, my phone vibrates in my pocket and I get a text from Lennon.

_ I'm fine and I'm not hungry. _

Of course. I roll my eyes and bring the food back downstairs with it and put it in the fridge just in case she sneaks down here later on to eat it.

I clean up whatever was leftover from dinner then wipe down the counters, table, and stove top. I shut off all the lights, make sure all the doors are locked and head upstairs.

"Pax." I open his door and see he's up on his iPad. "Lights out." I tell him.

"K. Night dad."

"Night, love you."

"Love you too."

I close his door and go over to my own room. I walk into the bathroom, start my shower, and undress before stepping into the steam.

The hot water felt so good on my tense body and helped relieve the stress I'm under. Being a dad is hard, but doing this alone is even worse. I know I have the support from my family and friends, but it's not the same. I feel like I'm letting my kids, well really Lennie, down. I hate having this feeling.

I stayed in here for like an hour, running up my water bill, but it was well worth it. I get out and wrap the towel around my waist so that I can go into my room.

As I change into my boxers and sweats, I see the picture of my beautiful lover and I, sitting on my bedside table from our wedding day. We were so happy and in love and everything about that day was so magical.

I gently lift the frame and sit on my bed feeling tears come on as I stare endlessly remembering that day so vividly in my mind.

"I-I miss y-you so much." I choke. My tears fall onto the glass but I just let them be because what I was feeling was real and intense. I start to sob loudly and open the drawer, pulling out his wedding ring. I hold both the ring and the picture to my heart and lay back, still crying hard.

"I-I wish y-you were here to help m-me. I-It's so hard to care for them and t-to constantly be there for them when I-I can't do the same for myself."

I cry, I cry so much I lose track of time and eventually find myself just laying in bed staring out of the window, watching the rain come down.

I eventually did glance at my clock and it read 12:00AM, right on the dot.

I need my Steve here with me. He should be here experiencing life with me, with our kids. It's just not fair.

My eyes start to grow heavy and close, but open as I hear my bedroom door being pushed open. I sit still and follow the footsteps that come over to my bed. A weight pushes down the mattress behind me then they bring themselves closer to me and reach out for my hand that was resting on my leg.

They take and keep a firm hold of it.

"Daddy?" I hear a soft voice whisper, it was Lennie.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry." She says. "I'm sorry for acting like a brat earlier. That was unfair to you and I shouldn't have done that. I love you."

I turn around and see that she was smiling a bit. I run my hand along her face and smile.

"It's okay, love." I continue to stare at her and get lost in her beauty. "You look just like your mother. So beautiful." I move and kiss her forehead then proceed to wrap my arms around her and hold her like I did when she was a baby. She slowly fell asleep against my chest while I ran my fingers through her hair.

**-Ten Years Later-**

Never did I think this day would come so soon. I had always pictured this day since the day Lennie was born, and now it's here.

Lennie is getting married today and I just don't think I'm ready to let her go just yet.

She's wearing a beautiful white dress and has a lace veil over her head. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

We stood at the doors waiting to walk down the aisle. The entire hall was packed with our family and friends waiting for us to come out.

"Nervous?" I ask as I feel her grip around my arm tighten.

"A little. You?" She asks.

"No. I'm used to the large crowds."

She smiles and we hear the music start.

"Ready?"

"Mmhm." The doors open and we proceed down the aisle with our arms locked together.

We get closer to the altar and Lennie relaxes when she sees Andrew, her soon-to-be husband.

We reach the end and Andrew comes down to take Lennie up to the altar. I kiss her cheek then go sit.

As I sat there, watching my daughter get married, all I can see is my little girl standing there. My baby isn't a baby anymore and it's so crazy how fast time goes by.

I remember my wedding day. Steve looked absolutely perfect standing before me. We couldn't wait to get married and start this new chapter of our lives together. Everything about our wedding day was so perfect. I couldn't wait to marry him and be able to call him mine for the rest of my life.

All I have to say is that I am so proud of Lennie for how far she's come in life. From always being quiet and reserved, to finally breaking out of her shell and becoming a very intelligent and successful young woman. Steve would have been so proud and happy for her. I wish he were here to watch our daughter get married to the love of her life.

Afterwards, at the reception, everyone was having a great time. The food is amazing, and all the decorations are on point. She did a great job planning the wedding of her dreams and I hope she's pleased with herself.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen!" The DJ cuts the music and everyone grows quiet. "It is now time for the father daughter dance. So, Lennie and Billy, you guys have the floor." He says.

I smile towards her and lead her onto the dance floor.

Our song starts playing but I added something to the music that Lennie isn't expecting. We start to dance slowly and Steve’s voice pours over the speakers causing us to both tear up.

_ My sweet Lennie, _

_ I want you to know that even though my time on this Earth was short lived, doesn't mean I am upset _

_ about how my life turned out. You made me one of the best things in the world and that is being your _

_ mother. Though we didn't have much time together, I want you to always remember that I will always _

_ be watching over you, Pax, daddy. You all mean everything to me and I'm sorry I couldn't be there _

_ for you guys as much as I hoped. I want you to always remember that you can be the best at _

_ whatever you do and to never let anyone or anything drag you down. You are such a sweet, bubbly _

_ little girl, I know you're going to go far in life. My love for you will last forever so don't ever think I'm _

_ not listening because I always am. You're going to do such great things in life, Lennie. Don't ever let _

_ anyone change your motive and ruin your plans. You're a believer and an inspiration to your father _

_ and I, and the rest of the world. I love you with all my heart, Lennie girl. Love always, mommy. _

The song ends and Lennie clings onto me, crying. There's not a dry eye in here and I knew this sweet moment we shared was special.

"Daddy, how did you-"

"He wrote that letter for you when he was sick. He knew he wasn't going to make it so he had me keep it until the time was right."

"Thank you, daddy! I love you so much!" She keeps her grip around me and kisses my cheek. "Thank you for being there for Pax and I. We'd be nowhere if it wasn't for you."

"I love you too! I love you both so much!"

My kids mean everything to me. I'm glad I stuck around and was able to watch them grow up, well continue to grow up, and become such great people in life. They're the reason I go on. 


End file.
